Sayyna the Guardian of the Old Republic
by The Grey Jedi Girl
Summary: This story follows my original character Sayyna Tahl through her adventures in being a new jedi. Theres a little romance here and there in the story. PLEASE READ. If you could leave a review that would be awesome! and critique would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

It's 3400 bby and a young Jedi has just emerged as the most regarded student just out of the Jedi academy. She was a young female blue Twi'lek named Sayyna saved from the Sith order on Drammand Koss, she would be trained by Master Elon-Shu as a Jedi knight. That she was, not only was she youngest of the Jedi to finished her training but she was the youngest to have ever received the Knight title. Sayyna is now on her way to her masters corders for news on what she is to do now that her training is completed.

Sayyna enters into the room and bows formally with a rather routine look of blankness on her face, "Hello Master, why did you call for me?". Elon-Shu turns around his chair and opens his fearsomely red eyes, he was a Chiss after all, "Hello Sayyna I have called you here today to tell you that I have set up an appointment and you will be meeting with the Jedi high council tomorrow after noon to discuss you new duties as a Jedi Knight." Sayyna wipes and rather large smile off of her face as she knows that her master doesn't appreciate the childishness of her gloating and haughty emotions when told good news. "Thank you master." Sayyna bows as she exits the room and returns to her corders. She can't help but not sleep thinking of all she could possibly be assigned to do, with big dreams of fighting in the war or defending the republic. Really anything involving mainly combat was appealing to her, she knew she had the strength fight Sith she just wondered if she'd ever get the chance.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Assignment

Sayyna wakes up in her usual way as she puts on her white Jedi robes, ties up her headband, hooks on her light sabers, then finally puts on her robes hood pulling her Lekku over her shoulders just like ever other day. She then waits impatiently in her corders wondering what the council will say and just what exactly would she say in response planning out every word as if she knew what would happen. Not to mention her nerves ever rising, she had never met any of the council members in her lifetime.

The grand council doors tower towards the ceiling with many gold plated decorations getting bigger and more extravagant as the years go by. The two guards stand firmly in front with their most blank and regal of looks trying to be as professional as possible. The guards see Sayyna and let her in without uttering a single word, cowardly Sayyna walks slowly into the doorway and continues into a never ending hall way decorated with Jedi symbols and more of the gody gold plating. Two more guards direct her at the end of the hall way. She stands motionless in front of the council for a while, she soon bows and greets them as politely and politically as possible, just like her Master taught her.

"Hello young padawan. I suppose your master told you why we have brought to here today?" Says Master Shawn.

"Y-yes I do he informed me." Sayyna says cowardly as she give a slight insincere smile.

"Well now that you've completed your training you will be assisting in an escort mission. There has been recent threats against Senator Nay'el because of his recent decisions to ally with the Republic. So therefore you will be his guard for an unknown period of time until the threats have been taken care of."

Sayynas' face now scowling she is taken back by the idea her strength in the force could be wasted like this. "What?! Excuse me for my frankness but an escort? Me the youngest Jedi knight, the best in the academy, 'the new padawan oh so strong in the force ohhh'! All of my work towards becoming Jedi and training in the light side and now I'm some sort of baby sitter to a Senator?"

Master Shawns face lays blank and firm "Padawan I believe you are forgetting your place. The reason you have been assigned to this job is strictly because of your past. We all know you have left the dark side behind and are no longer Sith, but we think that a combat related mission is not something that would benefit your issues controlling your anger. So for now this is your mission."

Sayyna's face softens as she calms herself "I apologize Master. I will only hope to make you proud in my working with the Senator."

"That's fine padawan, your shuttle is waiting for you in hanger bay 34, you will pack your things and go." Master Shawn says in a calming voice

"Thank you." Sayyna bows and heads to the shuttle.


	3. Chapter 3: A Cocky Incounter

The infuriated Jedi throws her things in the cargo hold and stomps onto the ship. She doesn't even greet the captain like she usually would, she just continues to seats and begins meditation to sooth her anger. In what seems like seconds the the captain tells Sayyna they have arrived on Corasuant. Sayyna grabs her bags and leaves the ship with a solum and blank look on her face, she arrives at a more than extravagant palace filled with what she could tell were expensive decorations. Sayyna stairs at the huge paintings and velvet signs, crown molding and whatever else you would buy if you wanted to impress everyone. She walks into a room with the biggest collection of assorted alcohol she's ever seen there's a lonely table in the middle with the senator at the head of it, and a bunch of mindless and haughty politicians surrounding him. Sayyna confidently walks towards him with a look of disgust shes desperately trying to hide.

"Well hello there." The senator stands up "Im Senator Jacen Nay'el I'm guessing your the new assistant." He turns his head to look at the people sitting "Well I guess they finally learned how to pick'em?" They all chuckle in a utterly fake way "May I ask your name dear?" He try's to lean in a kiss Sayyna's hand as she bluntly pulls it away.

Sayyna then takes off her hood as to stair down the Senator with her forceful glowing purple eyes. "My names Sayyna Nara'Tahl and I'm the Jedi the high council sent to protect you. So if I were you I wouldn't speak to me in that way again." She says as she rolls her eyes as distastefully as possible.

"Oh well..." The young Senetor takes a step back realizing his naiveness, now noticing the lightsabers. "Im sorry.." He clears his throat "My assistant will show you to your courtiers later, but first why don't you take a seat. Come on, have a drink!"

Sayyna rolls her eyes "Fine...I'll just have a water thank you." She sits down and crosses her arms scanning the room for threats.

But then a few minutes later she senses something... Sayyna gets up to stand in front of the Senator and yet she's to late, two shots are fired and nearly miss one of the other politicians. She looks towards the doorway as several imperial troopers come raging through, Sayyna uses the force to turn over the huge table as the politicians gather behind it. Sayyna leaps over the the guards deflecting the blasts, she soon realizes there are to many of the troopers and more coming she can't fight them alone at least not just with her lightsabers. It's time to use her other training, the training she had from many experienced Sith, the training she swore to never use again. Sayyna lets out a deep breath and hooks her lightsabers to her belt, stretching her arms out a cloud of dark red smoke forms below her as she levitates higher off the ground closing her eyes, and just like that huge purple lightning bolts rain from the sky. They shock and kill most of the imperials in a brutal blast, she lowers herself only to kill the last of them with a quick swipe of her lightsaber the imperials were to disoriented from the smoke to see her coming. Just like that they all lay on the floor dead and dismembered as the smoke clears Sayyna helps the wounded out from behind the table. Senator Nay'el stands up from the table with his deep green eyes opened wide and his face filled with fear. "She's Sith!" He exclaimed "She's just a spy! No Jedi ever learned those powers."

"Wait...no!" Sayyna says in response rather quickly and firmly "Look, I am Jedi. I was a Sith just until the order saved me, doing those "things" was the only way to save your life! That's what I was sent here to do and I'll do it by whatever means I can!"

"Fine, I'll get someone to clean this up, I'm sorry I misjudged you. I don't much like you, you know ...because I'm finding myself having to apologize more than I'm comfortable with..." Says Senator Nay'el with sly tone of voice and a nervous smirk.

"Uhg, we have bigger things to deal with than your flirting Senator." Sayyna rolls her instructs guards to take Nay'el to his corders, then she runs off to try to find where the imperials were coming from, but to no avail.


	4. Chapter 4: A Softening of the Heart

****hey there just letting you know this chapter has no real relevance to the adventure story line it's more about the love interest development.****

Sayyna wakes up the next day tired and drained, she never imagined that a job seemingly so meaningless could be as important in saving lives, even if they were spoiled rich politicals. Not only that but Sayyna's nerves were ever so slightly creeping up on here, she thought that maybe Jacen wouldn't have felt the need to report her actions to the council, but she knew she couldn't let them find out. It was time to ask for help, something Sayyna never in her life took pleasure in, much less with the senator. Nevertheless she HAD to she couldn't afford for this mistake to be on her already tainted record, so she got out of bed and dressed in her white and golden robes and headed out.

Sayyna raced down the extravagant hallways and through the gody room she has become numbed by in such a short time here. She makes it to the door of Jacens corders, knocking loud and firmly with the giant Bantha head gold plated knocker on the door, rolling her eyes with every knock. The senator answers with a dreadful smirk as he leans against the doorway with a smug look on his face.

"Hello beautiful, just what might you be doing here, as if I don't already kno-"

"Stop!" Sayyna cuts him off with her firm voice "Can I come in?"

"W-Wel sure." Jacens smug persona fades away as his face becomes worried "What is it Sayyna? Oh no!" He gasps "There are more imperial guards arnt there!" His face red with fear he starts to call in backup as Sayyna puts her hand up to stop him "No Jacen your not in danger. I just came here to ask you a favor, you see the powers I used last night they are...How do I put this...looked down upon among Jedi." She says nervously like a helpless child confessing a mistake

"Look Sayyna it's fiiiine. I know my fair share about Jedi and what you did back there..would indeed be looked down upon. But the point if you saved my life, that's what you were sent here to do right?" Jacen says with a comforting oddly genuine smile.

"Right..." Sayyna says feeling less nervous

"So therefore the only thing i will mention in the report is that you valiantly did everything you could to protect me. Also, I'm not even lying to them, Because that's what you did. Jacen smiles

"Alright...well thank you Jacen...very much. I will see you later for your outing. Goodbye." Sayyna smiles for what seems to be the first time in a long time, it looks like maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5: New Feelings

The hours pass by, then it's time for the Senator to get ready for his outing.

Sayyna sits up against the door in the still gody doorway as she waits for the Senator. She can practically smell the cigarette smoke and the alcohol infused breath on the tipsy politicians in the lounge down the hall, she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Who the heck puts a gold plated Bantha head as a door knocker...really just who in the galaxy designed this place. I mean come on you might as well yell in the faces of everyone walking into this dreadful place 'IM REALLY RICH.'. Not to mention Jacen insisting upon me calling it an outing, I mean it's a drive. Your going for a drive, not an outing? But then again, well he does have his looks going for him, not to mention the eyes oh those eyes, and he was super understanding with, wait what no Huh no...hell no." Sayyna thinks as she sits quietly waiting in her own self loathing and boredom.

Jacen arrives with two guards he smiles at Sayyna and waves away the guards. Sayyna stands up and waves "Hello." With a slight smile and a blank look.

"Well hello beautiful" Jacen chuckles and smiles "You ready to go yet?"

Sayyna laughs "Heh, yeah pretty sure even i took less time picking out my outfit than you. Whatever happened to 'and be there on time!'" She presses a few buttons as the door unlocks and opens "WOOSH" she lets Jacen out onto the speeder port, Sayyna gets into the driver seat with the senator next to her. "So where are we going on this 'outing'?" Sayyna smirks a little, "Well i need to go the the Senate building and sign some papers today. Then I'm going to have a drink at the local cantina with some other politicians." Jacen says ruffling through papers and reading over some things. "Sounds oh so exciting..." Sayyna rolls her eyes keeping the ten and two position as she lands on the speeder port at the Corasuant Senate building. Jacen gets out of the speeder and starts walking to the entrance of a grand and tall building, Sayyna two steps behind him.

The building really was beautiful a little gody but that's what Sayyna had come to expect. They entered two grand doors into a long carpeted hallway with guards lining it, even through closed doors you can hear the heavy traffic going on outside. A rather crowded main area they enter into a little foggy are the faces of yelling and angry Senators complaining about there duties, though there wasn't much to complain about. Not to mention a few other Jedi escorts alongside their senators looking just as blank and unamused as Sayyna. They come to two hallways and Jacen leads them into the right one "These politicians really love there extravagant hallways..." Sayyna whispers to herself. They walk through another set of doors into what looks like an office, an older woman walks up to them, her hair extremely white almost matching the plain walls of this office.

"Hello Jacen." She shakes his hand and turns to Sayyna "Hello I'm Geena, To whom do i owe the pleasure?" She gives a polite smile.

"Oh- Im Sayyna, I'm Senator Jacens guard for the time being, nice to meet you." Sayyna smiles back

"You as well Sayyna, your much nicer than mine.." She gives a unpleasant look to her guard, another Jedi standing in the corner with a horribly plain look on his face, his glowing red eyes against the darkness of his blue skin were nothing but a little intimidating.

"Why don't you go stand by him...I need to talk to Geena in private please." Jacen mentions

"Uhm, sure." Sayyna smiles and walks over to the unknown jedi. "H-hello. Im Sayyna nice to meet you.."

He slowly looks up "Im Torrance" he takes a deep sarcastic breath "Very...very nice to meet you." His look ever so filled with utter boredom.

"Heh, yeaaaah." Sayyna says awkwardly as she leans against the wall waiting in silence. The room was so filled with tension and silent agony you could cut through it with a knife. "Obviously this guys got some problems, what's with him jeez." Sayyna thinks to herself. Nearly and hour goes by getting more awkward every second. Jacen finally says "Alright thank you goodbye Geena! Let's go Sayyna." He says nicely as they start to walk out "Goodbye O-Oran...See you Geena." Sayyna says with great fullness in her voice, all she ever wanted was to get out of there. "So why don't we walk to the Cantina, it's just a little walk around the building.?" Jacen asked "Uhm, yeah sounds good." Sayyna says smiling.


	6. Chapter 6: The Backlash

Sayyna and Jaccen walk out the grand doors side by side onto the pathway leading around the building. Exchanging meaningless words and small talk, the air around them is thick and emotionless. Sayyna's face remains as still as a wall, nothing but her eyes moving around scanning the area, there's a black figure leaning against a wall a few meters down the path way, as they walk the image becomes more clear, it's a man, with a lightsaber no less. "What the? I know that's a lightsaber...will i finally get to fight a sith? I know I can do it...woah woah woah, just wait be rational take deep breaths like your master always told you to. Haaaaaaw whoooooo. Okay." Sayyna thinks to herself as she reaches over to stop the senator, putting a hand on his chest and motioning him to stay; Sayyna quickly walks ahead as the black figure gets becomes more clear. It's Torrence, "O-okay, at least he's Jedi...I think. Not creepy at all...but what does he want." Sayyna stares him down trying to sense what he's thinking and why he's here.

"No use in trying your little Sithy mind reading tricks on me." Torrence's eyes glowing red, stare Sayyna down. Oh how Sayyna had hoped to forget about those creepy eyes.

Sayyna takes a gulp "So you know...well I guess the cats out of the bag now. But technically in jedi now, and so are you, it's not like im a spy?" Sayyna smirks nervously

"Hey you're the one who suggested it..." Torrence takes a large step closer

"Excuse me?" Sayyna face looks hurt. "Look 'buddy', I don't know where you get off, I went through the same training, the same conditioning, the same everything as you. But look even i turned out looking less like a Sith than you sir!" Sayyna pokes a finger at him

"Well, I suppose that may be true. Hmpf! But Sith blood runs deep." He leans against the wall

"Listen, I don't really care what you think of me, I was saved by the Jedi and now I owe them my life. So what is it you want from me?" Sayyna's face softens as she stands firm

"The council sent me here to ask how you got the senator out of that...predicament...in the cantina last night. There's no way a young Jedi would have survived that. So they want me to find out by what means...or help...you had to finish them off." His eyebrow raises.

Sayyna cowardly looks down. "I-I don't quite remember..." She remembers the strict instruction from day one 'Don't use dark powers.' The one rule she can't seem to stop breaking.

"Now we 'all' know you remember here, so just spit it out, you had help, by who will decide my next step." Torrence puts a hand on his lightsaber.

"I didn't have help..." Sayyna says taking a step back

"Ha! Sure you didn't, I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way...what a shame." Torrence smiles slyly as he grabs his lightsaber

"You don't understand!" Sayyna yells out before clashing her two lightsaber against his.

The senator comes running over seeing the fight "Sayyna what's this?" He yells through the clashing of the lightsabers "Get out of here-NOW!" Sayyna turns her head quickly to yell the senator away.

"We're only taking you under arrest, Sith." Torrance mentions as they fight along the building.

"Stop calling me that." Sayyna says with a firm face. Then with a swift kick Sayyna takes away his lightsaber forcing it up into her hand from the ground turning it off and throwing it away. Sayyna kicks Torrance onto the concrete floor, putting her lightsabers across each other ready to sever his head, you can hear his hair singeing as the sabers draw ever closer, then suddenly Sayyna clicks them off and returns them to her belt.

"Im not a spy, and I'm not a Sith. You never gave me the time to explain." Sayyna says lifting him up by his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"I did however break down, I used my dark powers. But it was to save lives not take them, I wouldn't have killed the empirial troopers if I didn't have to. I did what I felt i 'had to' at the time. So tell your little council friends that."

Sayyna lowers him down and releases him.

"I-I Uh, I will tell them, and they 'will not' be happy...But at least it's better then the alternative." Torrence says regaining his dark demeanor picking up his lightsaber as he walks away.


	7. Chapter 7: There is no passion

***This is really a lot of fluff and romance, if your not into that part of the story you dont nessicarily need to read it.***

Sayyna wipes off her robes and fixes her head band, then walks over to to the Senator. "Jacen are you alright?" Sayyna asks with a smile as she helps him up with one hand. "Y-yeah I guess. What the hell was that?" The senator says as he starts walking again towards the cantina. "Oh just...well...I'll explain when we get a drink."

Sayyna says smiles a bit "Fair enough." The senator says quickly following her.

They walk into a slummy cantina, the air filled with smoke of cigars and something else, something horrid that could not be described. The lights dreary as Sayyna and the Senator sit at a round booth and order and few drinks.

"So...about that huge fight where you almost killed someone back there...yeah what was that exactly?" The senator says leaning onto the table looking a Sayyna.

"Well that was your friend Geena's Jedi guard-Torrence." Sayyna sighs.

"Why was he attacking you?!" The senator says staring intently.

"He was asking by what means I was able to protect you and your friends from all of these emperial troops last night...He was less than willing to listen-they think I'm a spy." Sayyna says sighing again as she takes a drink.

"Well it's good they didn't take you, your the only guard I've liked so far." The senator smiles a Sayyna

"Oh-" Sayyna blushes "Well thanks Jaccen." Sayyna smiles

"Hey that's the first time I've ever seen you smile...it's nice." The senator says leaning back in his seat.

Sayyna looks down smiling as the senator rests his arm on the top of the booth around her. Then two very well dressed people come walking up them, the woman on the right yells out "Hey look it's our Jaccen!" In a tipsy slur as they walk towards the table. Sayyna looks suprised as they sit down, one woman grey haired with blue eyes, and another man sits down, his hair white with the same piercing blue eyes. "Hello Lana, Hello Ni'an." Jaccen says rolling his eyes as they stumble into the booth. "Lovely to see you two here, Sayyna this is Senator Ni'an and his wife Lana." Jaccen says scooting over.

"Oh hel-Oookay." Sayyna starts to introduce herself before the senator gives her a long kiss on the hand. "Uhm- Alright, I'm Sayyna nice to meet you two..." She says pulling her hand away and wiping it off.

"Sayyna, these lovely people are-my parents." Jaccen says looking rather flustered and embarrassed.

"*muffled laughter.* Ha! Oh I mean I can see where you got your-charms." Sayynas bursting as the seems with laughter.

The two yell at each other "CONGA LINEEEE WOOP!" They get up together and being the only two in said conga line, everyone's looking at them like there raging idiots as Sayyna laughs and Jaccen returns his face to his palm.

Eventually there's no one in the cantina while the senators parents still rant on stumbling all over the cantina Jaccen turns to Sayyna.

"Would you mind helping me get them home?" He says looking up at her blushing out of embarrassment.

"Heh, sure." Sayyna shrugs "I got nothing else to do." She chuckles a bit.

Jaccen walks slowly along with Sayyna, Ni'an resting on Jaccens shoulder, and Lana on Sayynas shoulder.

"So where do your parents live?" Sayyna grunts out walking along.

"Right up here around the corner." Jaccen says still red with embarrassment.

They sit the two drunken diplomats in there house, Ni'an slaps Sayynas behind as they both walk out with a drunken laugh, "Holy shhh-" Sayyna says suprised as she chuckles walking out with Jaccen. However he didn't find it as funny as her, he signs and pinches his face dropping his head and walking ahead of Sayyna.

They walk up to the grand palace, and through the gody doors, and down the hall to Jaccens chambers. They stand in the doorway as Jaccen stops to say:

"Thank you-for everything...I'm sorry you had to see that.." Jaccen looks down embarrassed

"Oh it's no problem, hey, I mean I got dinner and a show right?"

Sayyna says chuckling as Jaccen suddenly gives her a light hug.

"So...thanks." He says walking into his room.

Sayyna stands surprised then walks away to her chambers whispering to herself over and over "Jedi's shouldn't have romantic attachments...There is no passion there is serenity, There is no passion there is serenity, There is no passion there is serenity."


End file.
